The soul of the blue eyes
by ArionSilverFeather
Summary: seto has lost his most valueable card, the blue eyes white dargon to marik. will he get it back..mokuba also has made a friend... he must find out the secret that surronds sakura before its too late.. note a different sakura
1. Chapter 1

Wyoot my first fanfic up on this site and my first yu-gi-oh fanfic too! lol anyway R&R thanks

Chapter one.

Seto Kaiba stepped out into the bright light and looked at the tall building that stood mighty and tall before him. His white suite seemed to gleam in the bright light.The two body guards that usually followed him met him and the door as he approached Kaiba Corporation. He entered the building and was greeted by the secretary behind the front desk.

"Good morning Seto Kaiba." She replied with a bow and then continued to type at her lab top that was gray with sticky notes all over it. Kaiba didn't say a word as he pushed he button in the elevator for the tenth floor where his office was. The doors closed and they began the ascend upward. The elevator dinged and opened the door to reveal a hall way with two big doors at the end of it. The doors were oak and had been polished till they shined. He opened the big doors and the body guards took their positions in front of them. Mokuba hopped up from the big overstuffed chair that faced the fireplace in the room. He ran over to his brother who was now behind his big oak desk and watched him as he slammed his briefcase on the desk.

"What's the matter Seto?" He asked in a concerned voice. Seto opened the brief case and pulled out a black lap top. He set the brief case on the floor and opened up the laptop and began typing immediately. Mokuba sighed and shook his head sadly and returned to the chair. He picked up his book and began reading it. Seto continued typing but without the vigorous anger he had used earlier. _'Damn…I can't believe I lost to a wimp like him!' _The memory of the duel came back to him in a flash. (Flashback) "_Now…Seto Kaiba" Marik laughed, "you shall feel the sting of defeat for once…" He called upon the blue eyes white dragon that had been taken from him. "White lightening strike!" The blues obeyed and attacked Kaiba wiping out the rest of his life points _(end of flash back) _'Damn it! It shouldn't have happened I had the perfect plan…but what went wrong? Where did I go wrong?' _He slammed his fists against the desk causing Mokuba to jump from his chair.

"Is everything all Seto?" He asked with concern in his voice. Seto stood up and stormed out of his office fuming.

hey...whatcha think...yea it might of sucked and might of been short but hey! i pronmise itll get better! R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Wyoot second chapter to the soul of the blue eyes! Enjoy.

Chapter two.

Seto finally returned to his office with a cup of coffee to cool off his nerves. He sighed and sat back down at desk and began typing at his computer. Mokuba walked up to him, his chocolate brown eyes looked up at him with excitement shadowed in. "Hey Seto!" he replied. Seto didn't answer but continued to type on the computer. "I went to the park today and I met a new friend."

The older Kaiba didn't seem to care much about Mokuba's little adventure. "I thought I told you that you could not go out." Was all that came out of the cold-hearted older Kaiba's lips.

"Well, you wouldn't take me anywhere." The little boy said and took a seat in front of the desk that Kaiba sat at. Mokuba sighed as his older brother pressed his lips together tightly. "Besides… she asked if I was going to be there tomorrow and I said I was so I'm not going to break a promise to her." Seto shook his head and sighed as Mokuba laid his head down on the table waiting for a reply. Seto finished what he was doing closed the lap top and stretches as he stands up.

"Fine, just make sure u take somebody with u… I don't want you to be kidnapped by someone, especially Pegasus. Once was enough." He replies and leaves the room leaving Mokuba sitting there. Mokuba hops down and heads for the bathroom. Seto reached one of his labs where his team of scientists like people was at work. Images of the last duel Seto had played on the screens as they worked. "Found anything yet?" He asked impatiently. All the scientists shook their heads no in response. "You've got one more hour to find another strategy or you're all fired!" He barked at them while leaving the room. He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. _'If their not going to work I'll just duel him again with my own strategy… that wouldn't be too hard' _He thought as he reached the lobby and started off towards the limo that sat waiting for him. He watched Mokuba walking with one of the bodyguards down to the park. He shook his head and entered the limo and lost himself in his thoughts as the limo drove of.

Meanwhile, Mokuba reached the park and sat down on his bench with his bodyguard within eyeshot. _'Why did Seto make me take a bodyguard with me? I'm only at the park and Kaiba Corp is in view.' _He thought to himself. He looked around and waited for his friend who hadn't arrived. He looked up immediately to find his friend looking at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Hello Sakura, How are you?"

Well have to leave it at that…. Yes another short chapter but it's all that I could do considering that I leave for camp Wednesday. Yes I did mention in my bio that it probable wouldn't be updated but plans change you know….well R&R thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura smiled and sat down next to Mokuba. "Hi… I thought you wouldn't be able to make it concerning your big brother and everything." Mokuba smiled and watched the clouds.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" He asked her, looking into her sapphire eyes. She shrugged and continued to glance worriedly around.

"You sure it's safe to be around alone like this?" she asked him, worry laced her words. He smiled.

"Don't worry; I have body guards patrolling the area, so we should be safe." He shot her a reassuring glance. He smiled and continued to gaze at her, getting lost in her sapphire orbs. She didn't notice as she continued to stare at the sky.

"What would you do if you were in trouble?" She asked, the question coming from out of the blue.

"I don't know" He replied, "I've never really thought of that" He sighed, "Why do you ask though?"

"It just popped into my head. No real reason." She smiled softly. She jumped up and grabbed him by the hand leading him towards the play area. "Come on… let's go play!" He smiled and followed not saying a word.


End file.
